Give Me Back My Life
by RosalieandAlice
Summary: HIATUS! After Renee dies, Bella stays and lives with Phil, and her younger sister Alice. Soon after the death though, Phil starts drinking, and soon he starts abusing Bella. Will she ever be able to escape? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **

**heey guys. Sooo its Rose. Even tho I promised myself that I would write no more stories until the one I already have are finished, I had a reallllly good idea and I had to write it out(: hahahaa sooo here goes(:**

**~rosalie**

Bella POV

I remember the four words that they spoke to me so clearly. As soon as the words left my principal's mouth, I remember falling into tears. There was a loud, shrill ringing in my ears, and it seemed like hours until Phil came to pick me up. Alice was in the backseat and I hopped in with her. That night her and I just laid intertwined crying. The four words that changed my life were, "You mother just passed." It happened a week ago. Apparently as she was driving to work, a drunken truck driver hit her car, and she died on impact. That stupid guy's mistake ruined my world. My name is Isabella Swan, preferably Bella. I am 15 years old, a freshman in high school. My mother was Renee, my father Charlie. They divorced when I was eight months old. When I was three, my mom remarried my step-dad, Phil. They then had my half sister, Mary, who everyone calls Alice, who is now 12. We live in Jacksonville, Florida, one of the sunniest places on earth. However, my world recently became filled with darkness.

"Isabella?" I heard a deep male voice say. I looked up from my journal I was writing in to see a tall man with sandy brown hair smiling sadly at me.

"Yes?" I asked. He sat next to me on the bench in the funeral home where I was sitting.

"My name is Luis Warner. I'm here from the child care services foundation."

"And?" I asked. I knew where this conversation was going. I looked across the room at Alice, who was sitting there with a blank star on her face, her cheeks tear-stained. I sighed and looked back at Luis.

"Well, first I would like to say that I am terribly sorry about your mother."

"Yeah, I am too." I sighed. "Thank-you though." He smiled again, but it still wasn't a happy smile.

"Listen, Isabella. This is mandatory for us to do at times like these. I understand that your father by blood is Charlie Swan, resident of Forks, Washington?" he said. I just nodded. "Well seeing as to how Phil is only your stepfather, I came to ask you where you want to live. Do you want to stay here with Phil, or would you rather move to Washington to live with your dad?" he asked. I sat there and thought. Yes I would of liked to go and live with Charlie. He was my real dad after all wasn't he? I looked over at where he stood. He flew out here to Florida just for the wake and funeral. He stood against the wall in the back, trying to hide the tears that were slowly falling. Then I looked at Phil. He was standing by the coffin, talking to everyone who came by. He put on a small smile, but you could tell that he was torn inside. That first night after he death he became a different person. He used to be a rather bubbly person, but now he was even quieter than me. Sure, he wasn't my real father, but he had helped raise me and he always acted mike my father. I last looked over at Alice. She hadn't moved from the position she was in when I looked at her a few minutes ago. When I looked at her, I knew what I wanted to do. I couldn't leave my little sister, especially in the time she needed me most. And let's face it- I needed her too right now.

"I would like to stay with Phil." I said, slowly.

"Are you absolutely positive?" Luis asked. I looked him in the eye and nodded.

"Can you please tell my dad, Charlie, the reason though? Tell him that I can't leave Alice. Say it's not him. Say that if it wasn't for Alice, I would be 100% to go with him." I said. Luis nodded.

"I will. And I'm sure he'll understand." He said, standing up. "And again, I'm terribly sorry for your loss." The he walked away, to Charlie at the back of the room. I stood and walked over to Alice, putting my arm around her. At my touch she jumped, then realizing it was me, fell into my arms crying. I soothed her, rubbing her back, but I kept my eyes on Charlie, hoping that he wouldn't take anything personally. As Luis talked to him, he just nodded, but he didn't seem upset. His eyes then found mine and he smiled. We were so much alike, so he knew that I wouldn't want his feelings hurt, and the smile was to show me he was okay with my choice. I smiled back at him.

"Oh Mary, Isabella!" came a high-pitched voice. We both looked up to see a plump woman standing in front of us. Unlike everyone else dressed in black, she was in a deep purple suit. Her gray hair was piled up on top of her head in a fancy updo. Alice and I both smiled, even though we didn't know the woman. Thankfully she introduced herself. "Oh, I'm terrible sorry- girls, I'm Lorraine Gray. I'm your father, and step-father's, great aunt. How are you girls doing?" she said, hugging us both.

"Well, right now we're both pretty stunned." I said, answering her question. "I think though that with time, we will be better. Never the same of course, but better." I said, the tears that I tired so hard to keep back finally slipping through. Lorraine nodded.

"Yes I know. I'm terribly sorry," she said with a small smile, before she turned, fixed her dress, and walked away.

"Something tells me that she cares more about how dad is than about the actual person who died." Alice sighed, I nodded, silently agreeing with her. "Bella?"

"Yeah Alice?"

"Do you really believe what you said? That we'll get better as time goes on?"

"Yeah I do. There's a saying that is 'time heals all wounds'. Things are never going to be the same without mom, but mom would want us to live our lives to the fullest. You know how crazy she was. She wouldn't want us moping around everyday. She'd want us to be out in the world, living."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I just already miss her so much." Alice said, as more tears began to fall. Seeing her cry made me start crying all over again. I hugged her to me, as tight as I could.

"Me too Ali, me too."

**A/n: **

**soo...? what didja thiiink? I liiiked it... a lot(: hahahah review! (:**

**~rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **

**heey guys. Aaagian. Soo I wanted to write more to this, so here goes(:**

**~rosie**

Bella POV

It had been a moth since the funeral. Things were starting to get back to normal. Right until Phil started drinking. St first I understood, he just lost someone very important in his life. But soon, when he started drinking more and coming home drunk, I knew something was terribly wrong. I tried to convince Alice that everything was okay, and that her dad wasn't drinking. Unlucky for me though, Alice wasn't dumb, and she knew everything that was going on. Nothing worse than the drinking happened until that one night. I was cooking dinner, as that became my new job. Alice was sitting at the table in the kitchen, finishing up some homework. We were just talking, when we heard the garage door open.

"Is daddy going to be drunk again Bella?" Alice asked. I looked at her and sighed.

"I don't know Alice. I hope not."

"I hope not too. I hate what has happened to him since mom died." She said in a whisper, as Phil was now in the house.

"Is my dinner ready yet?" Phil slurred. Great. It seemed like our hopes weren't going to happen.

"It's almost ready Phil." I said, dumping the boiled noodles into the colander in the sink. I was making pasta. As soon as I set the pot down I turned, and Phil was standing right behind me. Before I could even react to his closeness, a felt the back of his hand against my cheek. Then I was on the floor, holding my face in my hand. Alice shrieked, but didn't move. Phil had slapped me. I looked up from the floor to him.

"From now on, bitch, my dinner must be ready and on the table when I come home." He slurred his eyes wide, and wild. I nodded. He sighed and then sat onto the table, whipping Alice's school books off the table. "And no more homework on the table. I expect all your homework, and all your chores to be finished when I come home from work, everyday. He said. Alice and I looked at each other and nodded. I then slowly stood from my place on the ground, asking Alice to set the table. She went and grabbed three plates, and three forks. As she went to set them on the table Phil spoke again. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Um, I'm setting the table Daddy." Alice said, giving him a confused look.

"Well why are there three of everything?"

"Um, one for you, one for me, and one for Bella." She answered. Phil looked at me, and smiled an evil smile.

"Bella won't be eating dinner with us tonight Mary. She's too fat. She needs to loose some weight." At his words, two things caught me. The first obviously was the fact of him not letting me eat. The second was that Phil called Alice by her real name, Mary, which he never called her. Something in Phil had definitely changed. Alice looked at me, her mouth open. I slowly went and took the extra plate and fork from her, and put them both away. I then put the food on the table. "Yum, thank you Isabella. Now- go up to your room." Phil said. I nodded, and did what he told. I almost ran to my room, where I pulled out my diary and began writing. After I was just finishing my third page, the door slowly opened. I looked up to see Phil glaring at me.

"Isabella, repeat after me- You own me, and I obey you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just say it, bitch." He said.

"You own me, and I obey you." I said, even though it hurt to speak the words, I still said them, because I knew Phil could do so much to hurt me if I didn't obey him. Then, Alice appeared behind Phil, and squeezed through to go to her bed in the room we shared. Phil looked at Alice.

"Did you clean up everything downstairs?"

"Yes daddy." Alice said.

"Good girl." He smiled, kissing Alice softly on the forehead. "Isabella, get your stuff together. I want you sleeping in my room tonight.

"Um, okay." I said. He smiled and closed the door. I looked over at Alice.

"Be careful. He might hurt you again." Alice said. I nodded, and changed into my pajamas. I then grabbed my pillow, and walked slowly toward the door. Before leaving I spoke.

"Goodnight Alice. I love you."

"Night Bella, and I love you too. Although I hate my dad." She said, grumbling. I smiled, and slowly walked to the room at the end of the hall. I opened the door to find Phil laying on the bed, with the TV on. He smiled as I opened the door. I looked away from him, and set my pillow on the floor.

"Silly little Bella, what are you doing?' he asked. I looked back at him.

"Um, going to bed?" I said. He laughed.

"On the floor? Come up here on the bed next to daddy." He said. I froze. What was he doing? He was making me sleep with him in bed. Should I? Or should I refuse? Finally I picked my pillow up, and climbed into the bed, in the spot where my mom used to sleep. "There we go baby." He said, as he shut off the TV and wrapped his arms around me, turning off the light. My eyes stayed wide open. What was going on? Finally he sighed. "Say it Isabella."

"You own me, and I obey you." I sighed, my voice cracking.

"Good girl." He laughed, kissing the back of my neck. Finally he fell asleep, and I pushed him off of me, and climbed onto the floor. What the hell was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I awoke the next morning to the alarm on my phone. I shut it off as quickly as I could so Phil didn't wake up. I sat up from my spot on the floor, and looked onto the bed. Phil was still passed out. I sighed, and stood up, clutching my back with my hand. I never liked sleeping on floors, and my back always hurt the next day. I then hobbled back to mine and Alice's room. She was curled up in bed. I sat there watching her for a minute, before I woke her up.

"Wha- what's going on?" she asked.

"You have to wake up and get ready for school Ali." I whispered.

"Oh. Right. Duh." She said, hopping out of bed and running to the bathroom for a shower. I laughed and went downstairs to make her breakfast. The high school was off today due to the school raising so much money in a fundraiser, so I had no school. Unfortunately, that meant Phil had no work either, as he was the gym teacher, and the baseball coach for the school team. Alice however still had school today, and I was nervous to be home alone all day...with Phil.

"How do I look?" Alice asked. I turned around from the boiling eggs on the stovetop to my little sister. Alice dressed up every Friday, and as today being Friday, she looked different from her normal casual wear. She had on a green miniskirt with black and white cherries on it with a form-fitting black tank top and then black leggings on underneath the skirt. She was also wearing her small black heels with millions of sparkly necklaces and bracelets, and a shiny pair of diamond earrings. Her hair was in its normal messy disarray, with her short strands spiking out in every direction. I had to admit, Alice knew what to do with clothes and she looked amazing.

"Wow Alice. That's a really cute outfit!" I said. She smiled at my response, and then sat at the table.

"So, what happened last night?" Alice asked in a small voice. I sighed.

"Well, Phil was going to make me sleep in bed with him, but he passed out and I ended up sleeping on the floor."

"What is happening to him?" Alice asked yet another question I just shrugged as I brought the eggs to the table. Phil normally wouldn't wake up for awhile, so I decided to eat since I was still starving from last night. I scarfed down five eggs in the time it took Alice to eat two. She laughed at me, and then quickly ran upstairs to brush her teeth. When she was upstairs, I saw the yellow school bus pull up in front of our house, and before I knew it, Alice was running out the door and onto the bus. I sighed, wishing I had school today. Instead, I started cleaning the whole house, as I had nothing better to do. I put the extra boiled eggs into the fridge for Phil when he awoke. He didn't wake up until 10:30, and by then I had the house spick and span, so I was sitting watching TV. I heard him shuffle downstairs and eat. I didn't make a noise, hoping he would forget I was even here, but soon enough he walked into the living room, beer can in hand. He sat down on the opposite couch.

"Turn on something else Bella. Put on a baseball game." He said. I shrugged, but changed it for him. I didn't really mind watching sports. As Phil was the baseball coach at my school, he also played minor league baseball, so I had grown up around the sport and basically knew everything about it. The game was just starting, and after the first inning ended, Phil told me to get him another beer. I did, and by the end of the game he had had nine bottles of beer. As the game ended, I tried to sneak away and go upstairs, but as I stood, he looked up at me. "Where are you going?"

"Um, to my room?" I said, but the words came out more like a question. He stood, walked over to me, and pinned me against the wall.

"Oh no you're not baby" he said, caressing my face.

"Phil- you're drunk. Stop it." I said he just laughed and I continued. "Mom wouldn't want you to do this."

"Bitch!" Phil shouted as again he backhanded me. I clutched my stinging face in my hands, trying to stop the tears that were on the verge of spilling over. "Look at me Isabella. Renee is dead. Right now she can't really want anything. Now I'm in complete control of you." He paused, his firm grip that he held on me becoming gentler. :Now say it."

"You own me." I said, but the tears that now came stopped me from saying more.

"And?" Phil prompted.

"And I obey you." I choked out. He laughed then, and forced his mouth onto mine. I felt myself go numb. There was no use fighting back. He was bigger, stronger, and could do anything to me. I was his silly old rag doll. Finally, he broke the kiss, but he started kissing down my neck and began groping me. I glanced at the clock. 1:54. Alice would be home at 2:15.

"Phil?" I asked. He sighed.

"What?"

"Alice will be home soon." At my words he released me, taking a step back and looking at his watch.

"We're not done my Isabella." He said, as he ran to slip on his shoes and grab the car keys. "I expect dinner to be ready when I come back." He said, giving me one soft kiss before he ran out the door. I stayed in the same place, slid down to the floor, and cried. It wasn't long before I heard the front door open, and Alice calling my name.

"Bella!" I heard her closer now. I looked up to see her standing in front of me, a shocked look on her face. "Bella what happened?" I sighed, and told her everything through the tears. She cried too, and we hugged each other for who knows how long. Finally one word broke us out of our trance.

"Dinner." I barely managed to choke out. Alice jumped up.

"I got this one. You go lay down." She said. I nodded, and slowly made the way up to our room. I didn't lie down though. Instead, I grabbed two bags and started shoving both mine and Alice's possessions into them. We had to get away. Tonight.

"Bella?" I heard Alice's soft voice say. I turned to her. She looked at what I was doing and nodded, understanding. But then she spoke again. "Phil is back. And we have a guest. Plus, he told me to tell you it's time for dinner."

"I can eat?" I asked.

"Yeah, but probably only because _she's _here." Alice said.

"Wait- who is the guest?" I asked. Alice opened her mouth to answer but Phil interrupted.

"MARY! ISABELLA! COME DOWNSTAIRS FOR DINNER NOW!" he yelled up to us. Both of us jumped and ran as fast as we could to the kitchen. Alice rushed in, but I lingered in the doorway, because sitting there in Mom's old chair, was Great Aunt Lorraine Gray. Ah, hell. I guess we weren't getting out of here tonight afterall.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: oh my god so sorry guys that I haven't updated in forever! I kinda just got busy with my life and all, but now its Christmas break (yay!) aaand I promise to update more. Soo without further adew- heres the next chapterrrr(:**

**~rosalie **

Bella POV

"Hello Bella, it's nice to see you again." Lorraine said as Alice and I sat down at the table.

"You as well. I'm glad you could join us for dinner." I said adding a polite but fake smile at the end.

"Actually girls, Lorraine is going to be staying with us for awhile. I thought you girls needed a mother figure in your lives, so I asked if she would like to stay with us. She'll be taking the spare bedroom." Phil said. Alice and I shared a look at that point, a look of fear. Even though we knew nothing about Lorraine, we knew that she wasn't a nice lady.

"Oh. Well that's nice." Alice said. Lorraine looked at her and caressed her hair.

"Sweet little Mary, such a horrible thing it is for you to lose your mother so young. How bout I take you out for a special girls night tonight, huh?" Lorraine said innocently. Of course her offer sounded nice, but that meant that I would be left here alone- with Phil. Alice eyed me across the table.

"Um, thank you that would be nice, but-"

"Mary Alice!" Phil interrupted her. "She has made you a nice offer, be polite and take her up on it!" He said, but he looked at me.

"Thank you then, I would love a girls night with you, um.."

"Awwh sweetums, you can call me auntie" Lorraine smiled at Alice. At that point I reached toward the center of the table for another helping, but Phil slapped my hand away.

"Isabella, don't you think you've had enough? You don't want to be getting fat now do you?"

"No Phil." I said. Alice looked to me with tears in her eyes as Phil spoke again.

"Now, go upstairs please- and not to your bedroom we need to have a talk." He said. I nodded. I slowly climbed the stairs until I was walking into Phil's room. I sat in the chair in the corner for about a half hour crying before Phil came in.

"Lorraine took Mary out, so we have about two hours to ourselves" Phil smiled wickedly at me. "Say it."

"You own me, and I obey you." I sighed.

"Good girl." He then threw me onto the bed as he began roughly kissing me. After a while of that he jumped up and put on some music. "Strip for me Isabella." He said wickedly. I stood and did what he asked, all the while crying, knowing what would soon come. Finally I stood before him, fully undressed, as he sat there licking his lips ad rubbing himself through his pants. "Kneel." I did as he obeyed, and he then undressed as well and stood in front of me, forcing me to put my mouth on him. I gagged the whole time, until eventually he threw me onto the bed, and to my shock handcuffed me to the headboard. "Say it."

"You own m-me, a-and I obey y-you." I choked out between sobs. He laughed and started sucking on my left breast, while toying with the other, as I just cried. Then he trailed his way down, forcing my legs apart, and setting his face at my entrance.

"You'll like this bitch." He said smiling, as he shoved his tongue onto me. I cried out, but he misinterpreted it as me liking what he was doing, and he then added his fingers, one by one until he had his entire fist inside of me. I was screaming from the pain and he just laughed, and finally pulled out of me. I knew it was time then- he was going to rape me now. I was wrong though because instead he grabbed his belt from the floor and whipped it on me, over and over, laughing at my screams. Finally, after over so many whips 9i had lost count at 264) he positioned himself at my entrance, ready to break through the last thread of innocence I had left.

"Please, Phil, don't, please!" I pleaded with him, but only I only earned a slap. I could feel my face swelling, and he laughed one last time as he shoved himself into me and I was screaming. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. The first time I had sex was supposed to me with a man I loved, and it was supposed to be a magical experience- but not this. Anything but this. But I knew Phil didn't care- he never would. Finally he pulled out of me, and forced me to swallow his sperm- which was the worst thing I had tasted in my life. Then, as he slapped me one last time I fell into a blissfull darkness.

"You're mine now slut- forever." Was the last thing I heard Phil say.

**A/n: wooah… um… idk what to say other than sorry it was short. But yeah.. RAPE! Yeeah… now review!(:**

**~rose **


	5. Chapter 5

Alice POV

**2 YEARS LATER**

"Ali wake up, hurry!" was the voice I heard shaking me from my dream.

"Bella? What's going on?" I asked as I watched my sister quickly fumble as she was dressing, even though I still saw the many bruises. The bruises from him.

"Remember a long time ago when we talked about leaving?" she said. I nodded. "Well that time is now. Phil just passed out during his time with me and will be out for a while. Lorraine just left today on that trip to see her cousins and won't be back for a week. Now is out only chance so come on!" I jumped up at her words and in a daze helped her shove all of our possessions into various bags. Finally we finished and we sneakily limped out to the car Bella had bought. After a while of him using her, Phil decided he wanted to make some money and began selling out Bella as a prostitute. He did give her money though, which was the only good thing that came out of it. After collecting enough, she bought the cheapest car at the used car lot. Phil was furious and stopped giving her a profit and wouldn't let her drive. Neither of us cared though because without saying it, we both knew that the cars only purpose was for this moment.

"Bella where are we gonna go?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Forks." Was her only reply. I nodded. Forks, Washington where Charlie lived. Emmett, Bella's cousin, moved in with Charlie about a year ago after his parents had dies in an accident. He was 17, a junior in high school, same age as Bella. They were very close when mom was alive, but have since lost contact because of Phil.

"Alice?" Bella asked, breaking me from my thoughts. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that we are finally free." I said.

"We aren't though. Phil might track us down and kill us."

"I know. I'm just trying not to think about that part." I said. She laughed. It was such a rare, nice sound. Bella could always cheer me up after a beating, but she had it way worse than me because I was still a virgin. No matter how hard I tried, it was so hard to find my sister in what now seemed like and empty shell sometimes. But there were a few moments when she would smile, or even laugh. Now, her laugh was my favorite sound in the world. "it will be okay Bella I promise." I said. She smiled and nodded. The rest of the ride went without talking. There were a few comments here and there, but we were both too terrified to have any conversations. We drove for 5 days, only stopping for gas or the bathroom. She drove mostly, but I took over the wheel illegally to allow her some time to sleep in the back. We ate only from the small bag of food she had packed, and we were just about out of food when we finally passed a small broken sign that read 'WELCOME TO FORKS!'

"Bella?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Welcome home." I smiled. She started crying happy tears, and pressed a bit harder on the gas pedal.

Bella POV

This is it. Here we are, standing in front of Charlie's old house. I paused for a moment just thinking. Then I saw Alice shuddering from the cold, and hurried her to the porch where the yawning shielded us from the rain. I sighed, and finally knocked on the door.

"Bella?" Emmett answered. A huge smile crossed his face as he jumped forward to hug me. Unintentionally, I flinched away, and I saw a brief flash of hurt and confusion pass over his features. "Um, come in I guess. Hey Alice. Um, Charlie? You might wanna come here." He called, as he led us into the living room. Charlie came in, his face lighting up at the sight of me.

"Alice? Bella!" he said, running to hug me. Thankfully, I stopped my body from flinching away from my own father, but I couldn't help the gasp of pain that escaped my lips. "Bells are you okay?" he asked, concerned. I nodded, but Alice wasn't pleased.

"No Charlie she's not. We're not. Um, we have something to tell you, er, well Bella does. About why we're here. You might want to sit though for this. Bella?" She said. Her and I then sat on the couch, Charlie in the lone recliner, and Emmett settled on the floor.

"Dad…we… we ran away from Phil."

"Why Bells? I thought you were happy?"

"I- we- were. But about a month after mom dies Phil…" I stopped. How was I supposed to tell my dad that my step-dad beat and raped his only child?"

"Phil what?" Emmett prompted.

"he…he.." I stopped as the tears broke loose. After I breath I started again. "he beat us dad. Really, really badly. Day after day after day." I said, then rolled up my sleeve for emphasis to show the spots of blue and purple swirled over my arm. Alice did the same.

"Holy Crap" Emmett gasped, while Charlie's face just got red with anger.

"That's not all. Come on Bella, it's okay tell him." Alice said. I sighed.

"He never did a thing to Alice other than hit her, I made sure of that. But… but he raped me dad. A lot. And then he even went so far as to selling me out to other men. I was his… prostitute I guess." I said through the tears.

"That filthy…" Charlie went on swearing, causing Emmett and I to gasp because he never cussed.

"Dad?" I interrupted him. "Daddy, do you hate me?" I asked, my voice cracking. Finally his tears poured over as he pulled me onto his lap and tucked me into his arms, just like he did when I was little. I ignored the pain screaming at me and just nestled my head against his shoulder.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I could never, ever hate you. Just him and what he did to you. I trusted him with your life. He will pay, I swear it, and I won't rest until he is locked behind bars." He paused. "can I just ask you why you waited this long, 2 years, to tell me?"

"He- he said if I told anyone he would kill Alice. I couldn't let that happen." I said. Alice, hearing me say this for the first time, began crying harder.

"Uncle Charlie? We should take them to the hospital." Emmett said softly after a few minutes of us all sobbing. Charlie nodded, and carried me out to a jeep, thankfully not the cruiser. I assumed it was Emmett's because he hopped in the driver's seat with Charlie next to him. In the backseat, I sat holding Alice's hand the entire way.

**3 ½ HOURS LATER**

"Bella? Can I ask you what this is?" my doctor, Carlisle asked. He had already checked Alice who wasn't hurt too severely, only having 3 broken ribs and a cut on her arm that needed stitches. Now though he was checking me for my injuries as she laid in the bed next to mine. I knew what Carlisle was talking about without having to look. The names. After a new man had his way with me, Phil would carve his name into my inner left thigh, but had lost room and needed to move to my right one as well. Phil's name was the biggest, and was followed by names like Ben, Louis, Tommy, Luke, Jerry, and so on. I hated them, as they were often a constant reminder of how dirty I was.

"Phil used his knife to carve in all the names of the men who had used me." I sighed, never looking away from Charlie.

"May I ask how many names there are? Do you know?" Carlisle asked, extremely concerned. Apparently he was Emmett's best friend's father, sorta like family. He made me feel safe.

"36."

"and what are the tallies next to each name?"

"That's how many times that person raped me. Like next to Ben there are 7 tallies? 7 different times." I said. I'll always remember Ben, no matter how bad I want to forget. Ben didn't have the most tallies, but we was the youngest of then men around 24, and was by far the roughest, the one who hurt me the most. He was even worse than Phil.

"Son of a Bitch." Emmett said, as he, Charlie, and Carlisle added all the tallies, counting how many times I was raped. In total, 213, mostly by Phil.

"Okay Bella, I have to perform a rape kit now. Charlie I will need your signature please since she is underage." Carlisle said. After Charlie filled everything out, Carlisle spent an agonizing hour examining me. Finally he was done.

"How bad doc?" I asked. He sighed. Wow- it was that bad.

"Well Bella, all together you have 7 broken ribs, a twisted ankle, and a broken wrist, which will all heal fine. You also have, um, extreme vaginal tearing from the rape, which is painful, but eventually will heal as well. Physically you will be fine in a few months. It's the emotional aspect of this that I'm worried about. But I promise I will help with that you and you will eventually be Bella again." He paused, took a deep breath and continued. "May I ask you when and who was your last?"

"Ben." I whispered. "a week ago."

"And he didn't use any protection?"

"Correct. None." I said, wondering why this mattered.

"Well Bella, Ben unknowingly and unintentionally fathered a child. This is hard to hear, but Bella? You're pregnant."

**A/n: GASP! Lol so sorry for not writing I sorta lost my train of thoughts, but now im back on baby. I do have a question to ask you though, should the baby be a boy or a girl? Review and tell me which you choose and why. I cant pick and I want your opinion. Thanks!(:**

**~rosalie **


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

The words Carlisle spoke make a million emotions crash into me all at once in a matter of seconds. First, I was angry at Phil for all he had put me through, and also Ben for taking away the last few years of my childhood by giving me my on child that I wasn't sure I was ready for. I was also terrified that I'd never find the right man since I would be a teen mom, no man would ever love me because of how dirty, broken, and used I was. I was also scared that the child would look more like Ben than me, and every day would be a painful reminder to the sufferings of my past. I was also terrified Phil would try to hurt my child, or Ben would claim his right as father and take my baby away from me. On top of those feelings, I was excited to finally have a bit of joy in my life, as I knew the child would bring- I already felt a bit of that joy. I couldn't wait to take it to its first day of school, or dress it up in cute clothes. I was confident that I would give my baby the life I never had, and that it would never go through the terrible things I had. I knew giving this child a nice life was the purpose of my years of suffering. All in all, this was the best and worst feeling in the world, worst because of my fears, best because even though it had never crossed my mind until now- I wanted to be a mother more than anything. I looked around at my family. Emmett had his mouth wide open, Charlie was crying, and Alice still confused, but smiling.

"A real baby?" I asked a stupid question, but flashed a smile as I was on the biggest high of my life. Carlisle, realizing I was happy at the news and not saddened, smiled.

"Yes Bella. All yours." He said. Mine. All mine. I smiled even broader. In my head I pictured a beautiful little boy with my curly brown hair, but Ben's blue eyes. I didn't care about that aspect of Ben he inherited- he was absolutely beautiful. My little baby boy. "Okay now Bella, here are your pain medications and some pre-natal vitamins. Take each once a day in the morning, but if you really need to, you can take another pain pill depending on how you feel. The same goes for you Alice. Now you are both free to go home." He said with a smile. 

"Thanks" Alice and I both said as we stood. Carlisle nodded.

"Wait, now what about school? Are they okay to go back you think?" Charlie asked. Of course he was concerned with our education.

"They are both perfectly well enough to attend school. I see no reason why they shouldn't be able to start as soon as possible" Carlisle said.

"Okay thanks. Oh and I have one more question." Charlie stopped and looked at the three kids. "Go down to the car you three I'll be right out." We nodded and walked out to the car. After about five minutes Charlie joined us.

"Okay so Bella you're a junior with Emmett I know but Alice honey what grade are you in?" Charlie asked as Emmett began driving home.

"I should really be in 8th grade but... but he moved me up a year in school so Bella and I would be together in school. If it's okay I'd really like to stay in high school."

"Sure honey if you think you'll be able to keep up with all the work that's perfectly fine." Charlie smiled.

"Dad, what did you talk to Carlisle about?" I asked, very curious.

"Well I was just asking if the three of you could stay at their place for a couple days. I have a business trip I'd like to take."

"A business trip?" Emmett asked, confused. I was too- Charlie was the police chief here in forks- he doesn't have business trips. But then it clicked.

"Daddy no please please please don't go to Phil. He'll kill you, he will! Please!" I said, tear falling. He turned around in his seat, taking my hand

"Ssshh baby girl it's okay he won't hurt me. I've already begun making arrangements. The Florida police will handle the arrest. I'm just going down there for his questioning and to help track down the other men. I'll be perfectly safe, I promise." He said.

"When did you figure this all out?" Emmett asked.

"When Carlisle was looking over Alice." He said. I nodded- he was out of the room on the phone half the time Alice was checked.

"When will you leave?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow afternoon. I don't want to leave so soon since I just got you back, but this has to be done. But I didn't feel comfortable leaving you three home alone for so long, so that's why I asked Carlisle if you three could stay there. I would feel better and I'm sure you would as well. He said it was perfectly fine." He spoke and I silently agreed. Emmett did look tough and was very scary and all, but I would feel safer having him, Carlisle, and Carlisle's son to protect us.

"Okay." We all said as we pulled up at Charlie's house. My house. My home.

~~~THE NEXT AFTERNOON~~~

"Bye daddy. Be safe, please." I said, hugging Charlie at the airport.

"Always am Bells. You be safe too. Emmett- please keep an eye on these two." He smiled. Emmett laughed.

"Sure thing." He said, shaking Charlie's hand. Then Charlie and Alice embraced quickly.

"Ready girls?" Emmett asked after Charlie had walked away to board his flight. We both nodded and followed him out to the car. We had already packed our things for the stay at the Cullen house, and we were going to head straight there. After about an hour and a half drive, Emmett pulled into a long driveway, and finally we made it. The house was more like a mansion, and it was beautiful, right down to the perfect flowers. Alice and I gasped. "Yeah, Carlisle gets a pretty nice income from the hospital, and Esme is really into gardening and interior design. Just wait until you see the inside." Emmett said, hopping out of the car. He easily grabbed all of our things and we walked to door.

"Hello there!" said a gorgeous woman, opening the door.

"Hey Esme." Emmett said.

"Hello Em." She said, hugging him. She then turned to me and Alice. She was drop dead beautiful with gorgeous caramel hair flowing a few inches past her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright green, and she had a pale complexion like everyone living in Forks. She was around 5'4" and just perfect.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen. I'm Bella and that's Alice. Thank you so much for welcoming us into your home." I squeaked. She smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you girls. And please, call me Esme." She said, pulling each of us into a gentle hug. The hug was amazing, like the hug I had been missing for two years. The hug from a mother.

"Welcome girls, it's nice to have you here." Carlisle said as he walked in and hugged us both.

"Hey doc." Alice said as I smiled.

"Edward!" Esme called up the grand staircase. Within a minute, the most beautiful man I had ever seen came down the stairs. He was tall and slightly built, nowhere near Emmett's body-builder type, but still muscled nicely. He had his mother's eyes, but it was slightly different because his sparkled like emeralds. His perfect mess of bronze colored hair was shiny and silky and a color that only he could pull off. Even though Carlisle looked different with his blonde hair and blue eyes, Edward had every feature of his face almost exactly like his father. I sighed, as my hearts pace accelerated. He shook both mine and Alice's hands and winked at Emmett before speaking.

"Hello, I'm Edward. It's very nice to meet both of you." Woah. If his looks took you by surprise, then his voice would likely kill you. It was beautiful like every other part of him, and sounded like velvet. When he talked it was like you were wrapped inside a velvet cloth in his arms. I couldn't help but love him. Wait- love? Oh god- dammit Bella.

Edward POV

"Edward!" I heard my mom call me, interrupting my thoughts of what the girls would be like. Emmett had always talked about his cousin and she seemed great. But I couldn't believe all the things both her and little Alice had been through. It was really amazing how strong they both were to put up with it like that and eventually escape. I smiled when she called me and ran downstairs, excited to meet them both. I first noticed the little one- Alice. She was extremely petite, but she didn't look like she had been starved or anything, she seemed healthy other than the bruises. She was cute with short, pitch black hair sticking out in every direction, with brown eyes. She wasn't too pale, and had nice color in her skin, and smiling pink lips. I smiled back, immediately feeling like a big brother to her, and shook her hand. I then turned to Bella, and what I saw shocked me. She was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen with beautiful wavy, mahogany hair, hitting her waist. She was a lot paler than her sister, and deathly underweight, as Carlisle did say she, unlike Alice, had been starved. She looked as though you could just snap her arm in half, so very fragile. Her lips were perfect, naturally shaded to a dark rosy, pink. The last thing I noticed was her eyes. They were an amazing chocolate brown, but they were also dull, lifeless. I knew I had to protect her from any harm, and I just wanted to wrap her tightly in my arms, and never let her go. She blushed as I shook her hand, a perfect pink on her cheeks. I smiled and winked my hello to Emmett before I spoke.

"Hello, I'm Edward. It's very nice to meet both of you."

"I'm Alice and that's Bella. It's great to meet you too Edward." Alice spoke. I smiled.

"Well, why don't we let you girls get situated, then you four can just hang out and do whatever while I cook. Hm?" My mother spoke. They both nodded. "Okay, Alice I'll show you to your room and Edward, can you and Emmett take Bella up?"

"Sure mom." Both me and Emmett said. He had taken to calling her mom sometimes since he had just lost both his parents. She didn't care, she loved it.

"Okay Alice right this way." Mom said as she and Alice grabbed all of Alice's things and headed upstairs. I grabbed all of Bella's stuff and Emmett grabbed his and we went up as well.

"Be right back, I'm gonna put this in my room." Emmett said, leaving us. Bella looked confused so I explained.

"Emmett stays here often when Charlie has to work overnight on shift sometimes. So my parents eventually gave him his own room since we have plenty to share. My mom's really into decorating so she loves it and even made rooms for both you and Alice to stay whenever." I said, opening the door to her room. There was a soft powder blue on the walls with white carpet and furniture, with the same blue accents. Her eyes lit up when she saw the room and she ran in, running her hand over the bed. I laughed and set her things down next to the dresser. "Um, there's also a bathroom right through that door there. It's a Jack-and-Jill style bathroom with Alice. I'm across the hall from you and Emmett is across from Alice." I said. She smiled and went to out the bathroom. A minute later she walked back in.

"It's beautiful." She finally spoke in her soft gorgeous voice. I smiled.

"Glad you like it." I said. "Well, I guess I'll let you unpack. Whenever you're done just come downstairs." She nodded. I then exited right when Emmett walked up and the two of us went down to the family room and began playing x-box. Esme had begun making dinner and Carlisle was up in his office. Finally after 20 minutes the girls came down and sat on the couch. They watched us finish our game.

"What do you want to do?" Emmett asked.

"Can we watch a movie?" Alice asked.

"Sure, what do you wanna watch?" I said, getting up.

"Um, do you have 'The Notebook'? That's Bella's favorite." Alice asked and Bella's face lit up.

"Uh yeah we do." I said, taking it out, and popping it into the DVD player. The movie started but I didn't watch it, I only watched Bella. She sat there the entire time with her hands in her lap, occasionally she would pick them up and bite at her nails. She was adorable in the way she would push her dark hair behind her ears to stop it from falling in her face. Everything about her just drew me in.

"Dinner!" Esme called from the kitchen, just as the credits began rolling.

"Perfect timing." Alice giggled as we all stood and walked towards the kitchen.

"Esme I wish I would have helped you, I felt bad just sitting there." Bella whispered.

"Oh nonsense. It's fine. Just sit now and eat!" mom said. We all sat down, Dad at one head, mom at the other with Emmett and Alice on either side of her and me and Bella on either side of Dad.

"Mmmm this looks amazing!" Emmett said, piling the pasta high on his plate. We all took a little except Bella, who just stared at her empty plate.

"Bella sweetie, are you going to eat?" mom asked. Bella looked up, her eyes welling with tears.

"I- I don't think I can. I haven't eaten anything in the past years except an apple at lunchtime on school days. He- he wouldn't allow me to eat any more." She said softly. "I don't think I'd be able to hold anything down." She said, and my heart broke. She couldn't even eat normally. God I wanted to kill that man that did this to her.

"Bella I know it will be hard. But you have t eat something, even if it is little. Your body needs the nourishment and now you have the baby who needs it too. Over time I promise you it will get easier and you'll be able to eat normally again, but you have to start somewhere. So just try to eat, even if it's only a little bit." Dad said. She sighed, and mom put a little bit of pasta on her plate. She put a forkful into her mouth, and groaned at the taste. Little by little she finished the small bit, and sat back in her chair, smiling. We all smiled too, eating our pasta. After a few minutes, Bella's eyes got big and she darted out of the room, most likely to the nearest bathroom. Mom jumped up and followed her out, as the rest of us sighed.

"Will she ever be normal again?" Alice asked, looking up at my dad with tears in her eyes. She was so young, so little, she shouldn't have had to experience these things.

"Yes Alice." Dad sighed. "It will take time like I said, and it will be hard, but with all our help she'll soon be back to herself." He said.

"I hope. I miss her." Alice said softly, looking down. I sighed. Even though I didn't know Bella before all this, I agreed with Alice. Hopefully though it wouldn't take too long for her to adjust, and I prayed she wouldn't have too hard a time. I knew though that no matter what, I'd be right there to help her through.

**A/n: alrighty! Sorry I haven't updated in forever guys ive just been really busy lately, but I know that's noo excuse. :/ but im back no and I have the next few chapters of this written out in a notebook so hopefully it'll be way easier for me to write. I was gonna stop after Bella's POV but I felt bad for not updating for awhile so I added Edwards as well. And this was 5½ pages on word so pretty long for me. Lol. welllllll I hope you guys like it. REVIEW? (:**

**~Rosalie **


	7. Chapter 7

Bella POV

I felt cool hands pull back my hair and put a damp washcloth on my forehead as I poured of the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I looked up to see Esme's worried face give me a soft, sad smile.

"Esme thank you so much but you really don't have to do this." I softly whispered.

"Oh nonsense Bella. I'm a mother! I've had to take care of Edward this way many times before it does not bother me in the slightest. I just want to help you." She said. I smiled.

"Thank you so much. For everything. It's been so long since I, or Alice for that matter, have felt a mother's love. Or any kind of love at all really. It's nice." I said. Esme's smile fell a bit at the thought again of what Alice and I had been through, but she was also very pleased that I already felt her presence as a strong mother figure in my life.

"Don't worry Bella, you girls are safe now. And we all love you both so much already." She said and my smile grew bigger and I sat there hugging her for about five minutes. Finally though I stood and the two of us made our way back into the kitchen. It was a strange sight because everyone else was sitting there, food still on their plates, but not eating. As soon as Esme and I sat down though, Emmett picked up his fork, which made me laugh.

"You okay Bell?" Alice asked me. I looked up to her across the table and nodded slowly. She smiled back and again picked up her fork, along with Esme and Carlisle, and finished her plate. Edward, although he picked up his fork as well, only picked at his food, barely eating anything. It struck me as odd and I worried for him because I felt some weird connection to him and I didn't want him to suffer from not eating. Soon though everyone finished and Esme stood to start dishes.

"Oh, let me help." I said, standing and grabbing my and Alice's plates. Carlisle stood at the same time though and grabbed the plates from my hands.

"Sorry Bella, but as your doctor, I'm telling you no, go in the living room and have fun." He said with a smile. I smiled back and followed the other three back to the couch.

"Well what now?" Edward asked.

"Video games, duh." Emmett said, grabbing the controllers. Alice and I laughed and then watched the guys play for the next two hours. It was all together a fun night. It was amazing cause I haven't felt this alive in forever. I finally felt like me again. I would be able to go to bed and not have to worry about Phil coming in and hurting me or Alice. It was a nice feeling. I can finally relax and get some much needed rest.

"Guys, I think I'm going to go to bed." I stated standing up. Alice had fallen asleep on the couch about a half hour ago and I was really getting tired. The guys nodded as I woke up Alice.

"What's going on?" she asked, broken out of sleep.

"You fell asleep on the couch. C'mon, time for bed little one." I said, pulling her arm.

"Goodnight girls." Edward said with a smile, and Emmett hugged us both. Then we went upstairs where I led her to her room, and once she was situated, went to my room. I stripped from my clothes and opened a drawer. To my surprise, Esme had also stocked our closets along with decorating our rooms. I didn't understand how she did it because we had only just arrived in Forks yesterday and that was when Charlie made the plans for us to come here. Esme was just that amazing. I smiled as my hands fell onto something silky, and I pulled out a silver silk nightgown. I slipped into it and then fell into the fluffy sheets of my bed, finally feeling safe and relaxed. But then Phil came back.

"_Isabella!" he slurred, clearly drunk. It was just me and him, and we were standing in a forest somewhere. "Why, why did you leave me you little bitch?" he asked. I backed away from him, but another pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up into bright blue eyes. _

"_Bella, why are you keeping my baby away from me? You left Phil, and now you have my baby. I want my child." Ben said._

"_No! You can't have him!" I screamed, again picturing my perfect baby boy. "Stay away from me!"_

"_Silly little Bella." Phil laughed as he caressed my face. We're coming for you. Coming for you and Alice."_

"_And my baby. See, you stole Phil's baby and now you're taking mine too!" Ben added, and I shook my head no. They could have me, I didn't care anymore. But they would never have Alice or my baby._

"_GO AWAY!" I yelled as their faces swirled around me. Suddenly though a great white light shone far in the forest, barely visible through the trees. Then I heard it._

"_Bella." The soft velvet voice said. This angered Phil and Ben, and I earned a rough slap across my face._

"_Stop, no!" I said. The white light kept growing brighter and closer, and the velvet voice kept whispering my name._

"Bella!" I opened my eyes and was met by two sparkling emeralds. Edward. Instead of being afraid by his close presence, I was immediately comforted. That's what I liked about Edward. Around Emmett and Carlisle, and even Charlie my own father, my body was afraid. But near Edward, instead of flinching away, my skin only yearned for his touch. "Bella are you okay?" he whispered.

"No." I said, letting the tears fall. He slowly sat on the edge of my bed and softly and cautiously pulled me to him, where I just cried into his chest for awhile. Finally though, the tears ended and no more were able to flow out.

"I'm sorry for that." I said, sitting up and wiping my face. He looked concerned.

"Bella you don't have to apologize. You were so strong for so long you needed to just let it all out, and I'm so glad I was here through that because you need to know that it's okay to let it out. I'm here now and I will keep you safe. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again okay? Neither will Charlie, Emmett, or my parents. We will protect you and Alice and cherish you both like the miracles you are." He said, his words making me smile. It was nice to be cared for, for once. I then glanced at the clock, where it read 2:30 A.M.

"Oh my, it's so early!" I gasped. "I'm sorry for waking you Edward." I apologized.

"Bella don't worry about it. I was up anyway cause I couldn't sleep, I was just listening to music." He said, standing up. "I guess I'll let you get back to sleep though." He said, tucking me back under the covers and kissing my forehead. My heart began to ache though and I spoke without thinking.

"Edward can you stay?" I blurted out, red filling my cheeks. "I mean, I think that you will be able to keep the nightmares away. I can't fall asleep and go back to them." I whispered the last part. His expression looked pained, and he nodded, sitting back down on the bed, atop the covers, where he lay down, keeping his distance but still grabbing my hand. I immediately felt safe and I smiled, where I fell back into sleep, this time dreaming about a certain bronze haired angel.

Edward POV

I opened my eyes and immediately smiled. Bella was sprawled across the bed, her head on my chest and her arms around my waist. I looked down onto her still form, taking in her beauty. She was definitely the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on, and I had no idea how anyone could hurt her in the way they did. Emmett had told me everything that she had said happened to her, all the way down to the names on her legs. That number had stuck with me since it left Emmett's mouth. 213. This beautiful girl had been raped a total of 213 times. How that was even possible astounded and sickened me. I wanted to physically rip every guy that had ever laid a hand on her to shreds. I didn't know what it was, but Bella brought out something in me that no one ever had before. I wanted, no I needed to protect her. No matter what, I would always make sure she would be safe.

"Edward?" I heard a whisper from the door. I looked up to see my mother's shocked face.

"Mom, um… Bella had a nightmare last night, and I heard her talking in her sleep. So I woke her out of it and just… oh I don't know I just held her and let her cry. And then I was going to leave but she asked me to stay to keep the nightmares away. I couldn't leave her she looked so vulnerable…" I rambled before she cut me off.

"Edward I don't care I'm not mad, just surprised. But no I knew something like this was going to happen. I know you Edward, and ever since Bella came you're different. Your father and I talked about this last night. You love her don't you?" she smiled. How was it possible that my mom knew everything?

"Mom, I don't know I can't explain it. I've never felt like this before I don't know what's going on. All I know is I want her to be safe and happy."

"I know. And I know it's love. Maybe you can't see that yet, and she probably doesn't either, but I know. Your father does too. You love her Edward, I see the way you look at her. And I couldn't be happier. She deserves to be loved, and she needs you. And you need her. I'm sure Charlie would be very pleased as well." She smiled and I shook my head. I know she was right.

"Thanks mom." I smiled. She kissed my head, and then walked out from the room. When the door clicked shut Bella began to stir, and finally she opened her eyes. She took in her surroundings and how she was laying when she suddenly jolted up and off me, a soft blush filling her cheeks. I chuckled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for laying on you like that…" she said, clearly embarrassed.

"Don't worry Bella, I quite enjoyed it." I smiled as my words only made her blush more.

"Well, um, thank you Edward. Thanks for everything last night, and thank you for staying with me. I honestly feel more rested than I have been in awhile.

"Good that's what I'm here for. Your very own pocket handy nightmare crusher." I said, completing my goal of getting a laugh from her. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. I softly reached over and brushed hair away from her face, and she grabbed my hand and held it on her cheek, closing her eyes. Suddenly though she jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I followed her, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Ugh- morning sickness already?" she groaned. I chuckled again.

"Well I'll let you shower and get ready for the day." I said, standing up and pulling her into a quick hug. "Hurry up cause mom will most likely have some sort of breakfast waiting." She nodded, and I made my way to the door, opening it.

"Oh Edward?" she called. I turned back to look at her small body standing in the middle of the large room. "Thank you again. So much." She whispered. I smiled.

"Anytime love." I said, the words slipping from my mouth as I left her stunned when I quickly closed the door, a smile on my face.

**A/n: AAAAHHHHHH! HE LOVES HER! Well couldn't see that one coming now did you? Lol. Well I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do. Sorry for not updating in forever :( but oh well I hope this makes up for it. What do you think will happen next. Will Bella let Edward in as her true love? Will Phil come back? How is Alice dealing with everything, we have yet to have a chapter from her and now she is thrust into this crazy world where her own father abuses her so young, and now shes away and with people she isn't blood related to like bella is. Will Charlie stop Phil? Does the pregnancy go well? You'll have to wait and seeeeee(:**

**Love you all(:**

3Rosalie 


	8. Chapter 8

Bella POV

Love? Did he really call me love, or was it my imagination? I mean, there was something about him I immediately felt. He made me feel safe, and calm. I was normally afraid to be near men, but with him I felt completely comfortable. I knew I was falling for him, but it wasn't possible for him to ever love me. I mean, I was dirty. Broken. Useless. No one in their right mind would ever love me. My hands instinctively flew to my stomach. I had a baby now. Even if there was ever a chance of being loved, I was to be a single mother at 17. There was no way a man would ever love me, let alone someone as perfect as Edward. That thought brought tears to my eyes, and I climbed into the shower. Why did this happen to me? I had the most perfect life, an amazing mother, adorable younger sister, and kind stepfather. But then it was all taken away so suddenly when mom died. All I had left was Alice. She was still pure and perfect. I was destroyed. I looked down to my legs, to look at all the scars. The scars that would never go away. That thought brought even more tears to my eyes.

"Bella!" I looked up to see Alice's shocked face. I realized I was sitting on the floor of the shower crying, while the burning hot water had turned my skin to a bright red. "Esme!" she called out, as she reached and shut off the water.

"Bella honey!" Esme cried, rushing into the room. Together, they managed to lift me up, wrap me in a towel, and bring me to the bed. Alice tried to stop my tears by playing with my hair and cooing to me, as Esme dressed my shaking form. I couldn't help it, but I couldn't stop crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I cried, apologizing to no one, for no reason.

"Sorry for what? Bella you have nothing to be sorry for!" Alice said, which only brought on more tears. I couldn't hear what happened after that, I was lost in my own world of tears. Suddenly though, I felt cool, strong arms wrap around me and lift me up.

"Bella. It's okay you don't have to worry you're safe. I'm here. Shhh." I heard a velvety voice say. At the sound of the angel, I immediately began to relax, my sobs ceasing and my shaking frame calming. I looked up into sparkling emerald eyes.

Edward POV

"Edward, come here now!" I looked up from my piano into Alice's face. Her worried expression made me follow her without any questions asked, where she led me to Bella's room. She was lying on the bed, her body shaking from heavy sobs. Her skin was red and raw, and seeing her like that immediately broke my heart.

"What happened?" I asked my mother, who was trying to calm her to no avail.

"Alice found her sobbing in the shower, the water was burning her. We can't calm her." She said softly and I nodded. I walked over and reached for Bella, pulling her small, frail body into mine.

"Bella. It's okay you don't have to worry you're safe. I'm here. "Shhh." I whispered. Immediately at the sound of my voice she began to calm down, her huge sobs fading into small cries. I let out a sigh of relief, one I hadn't realized I had been holding in. I looked up to see my mother sighing as well, wiping the thin layer of sweat from her forehead. Alice was standing next to her, her face stained with tears, but also a small smile playing on her lips.

"Edward?" I heard a soft voice say. I looked down into Bella's beautiful chocolate eyes, my heart melting at the vulnerability I saw within.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm right here." I said with a smile. She smiled in return and buried her face into my neck, her breathing finally steadying as she drifted off to a deep sleep.

Bella POV

I awoke in my bed, no memory of what happened. Then suddenly it all flooded back to me, and I slowly got up, making my way out to the living room. Esme was sitting there, with Alice leaning into her. Edward was also there, sitting up with his elbows on his knees, his head resting in his hands. Emmett was the last person there, lying still on the couch, his face looking up to the ceiling with a vacant expression.

"Um… guys?" I said softly. Everyone looked to me, as they sat up. Edward stood and reached his hand out to me. I slowly walked over and took it, as he led me to sit down on the couch. "I'm sorry."

"Bella." Emmett said. "You have nothing to apologize for. Those filthy scumbags who hurt you are the ones to blame. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." His words he spoke hurt me. He was blaming himself. It was in no way his fault.

"Emmett it isn't your fault you had no idea. I'm sorry I just wasn't strong enough to stop it right when it started by getting out." I said.

"Bella." I was interrupted by a velvet voice- Edward. "What happened was not your fault in any way. It wasn't yours, it wasn't Alice's, it wasn't even your mom's. Phil is to blame, him and the other idiots that hurt you. It was, is, and never will be your fault." He said. I don't know what it was, but something he said made me believe him, and I nodded before falling into his arms.

Charlie POV

"Okay, so everyone remembers the plan right?" Officer Nichols, the police captain down here in Florida said to all his men, who nodded in return. The plan he was referring to was Phil's capture and arrest. We were right outside the high school where Bella and Alice formerly attended and where Phil worked. There was no school due to a teacher institute day, so we were positive he was there. The plan was to go in calmly and let Officer Nichols do all the talking, getting Phil to willingly come forward thinking they found Bella and Alice who had been filed as missing persons. Then once he came forward we would proceed to arrest him and bring him into questioning about the other rapists.

"Chief Swan- you okay?" I turned to my side to see Officer Nichols, or John, and I smiled and nodded.

"I just can't wait to put this asshole behind bars." I said with a smug smile. He looked at me skeptically.

"Just- stick to the plan, okay? I know you'll want to attack him when you see him but lay low. I promise it will work and we'll get him." He said, while I sighed and nodded, following him into the school with about 4 other officers. We went to the main office, then followed the receptionist to the gym where there was a whole staff meeting. There was a short and plump lady standing in front of the bleachers full of staff, whom we interrupted upon arrival.

"Um, hello officers." She said softly. "May I help you?"

"Yes, we're here for Phil Dwyer?" John asked. I scanned my eyes for Phil, finally finding his face where he looked almost… saddened. Everyone else in the room gave him looks of pity, no doubt about the 'disappearence' of his beloved daughters.

"Officer Nichols, did you find my girls?" Phil asked excitedly, making his way to the gym floor.

"Just please come with us so we can talk Mr. Dwyer." John said. Finally Phil had made it to the gym floor where he began walking closer to us. My hand twitched towards my gun, but I stopped myself, keeping my head down. Then suddenly Phil stopped walking, his eyes focused on me. I saw a brief flash of terror through his eyes before he smiled.

"Charlie, good to see you! I meant to call you, you heard about the girls? Oh I am so worried, but I'm so glad to have you help me find Alice and Bella!" he said, trying to put up a front, even though I knew that he knew form the look on my face that I was sure the girls were safe, and I knew what he had done.

"Phil." I said, my voice a soft growl. By the tone of my voice he smiled, obviously knowing he was done for and deciding to have some fun.

"You know Charlie? You and Renee made her good. She was a nice little… toy." He said with a smirk, as the audience around us gasped, obviously confused. I felt my face go red with rage, and I charged forward at him. I chased him to the door before I finally caught up with him and threw him to the ground. I jumped on top of him and landed a punch right in his jaw before John and another officer pulled me up from him, while the other guys grabbed Phil, cuffed him, and led him out of the gym.

"Charlie- you good?" John asked me as soon as we made it back out to his cruiser. I was breathing heavily and couldn't catch my breath, but I had never felt better. Sure, I would have loved to punish that scumbag, but I'll take whatever I can get, and that punch was the best I've thrown. "You know Charlie," John said smiling as he handed me a bottle of water, "No offense at all, but I've never seen an officer your age do that. It was pretty impressive." I smiled.

"Thanks John. Hell, it felt incredible." I said, taking a sip of the water and climbing into the passenger side of the car, where John then escorted both me and Phil to the station for questioning.

**A/n: wheew sorry I haven't updated in forever guys. I've been so busy lately, but today I'm home sick so I have many extra hours to update. I put all my stories on Hiatus except for this story, and my newest, Golden Boy. Go check that out, it wont disappoint(; so im sorry this chapter jumps around a lot, but I felt it was necessary. I was going to stop after the bella/Edward sequence and write more of Bella but I thought we needed a bit of action and to catch up with Phil. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, now please review? (:**

**~rose**


	9. Chapter 9

Bella POV

I had no idea why it happened. I have no idea how. But somehow I just felt comfortable with Edward. Everyone else I was still slightly fearful of, and I had to control my body before it flinched away from those I cared for. But with Edward, it was completely different. Edward could touch me anywhere and I wouldn't move an inch. I had no idea what was happening, but I liked it. It felt nice to finally have someone I could trust body and soul. It was nice feeling loved.

"Bella, c'mon let's get up now." I heard Edward say. I looked up at him from where I laid intertwined in his arms. Everyone was still scattered throughout the living room, and they say just listening to my cries. It took me a minute to realize I was done crying though, it was almost as if no more tears would come. I nodded to his words, and sat upright on the couch, looking around me.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Bella, don't apologize. You have been through so much and you needed to let it out. I'm glad we were all able to be here to support you through it. I know recovering from this will be a painstaking process, and I just want you to know that we are all here for you whenever you need us to be here." Esme said. I smiled at her words, nodding my thanks. It was nice to finally have a mother again.

"Thank you Esme, for everything." I said. Almost immediately the tension in the room evaporated, which I was very grateful for.

"What do you want to do Bella?" Edward asked me. I looked up at him and smiled. I knew exactly what I wanted to do. Realizing the entire room was waiting on me I turned to Emmett.

"Em, didn't you start dating some girl a couple of years ago? Are you still dating?" I asked. His face lit up with a smile.

"Yeah, Rosalie. Two years strong." He said, his eyes glazing over as he was clearly thinking about her.

"Well I would love to meet her. Make sure she's good enough for you, ya know." I said with a giggle at the end.

"Bella, you really think you're up for meeting a stranger right now?" Edward asked.

"She's not a stranger, she's my cousin's girlfriend. And yes, I most definitely want to meet Rosalie." I smiled. Emmett jumped up.

"Well sweet! I'll go call her now and tell her to come over and hang!" he said excitedly, then turned to Esme. "I mean, if that's okay if she can come over."

"Yes Emmett she can come over. Tell her to bring Jasper too he's a sweet boy, no sense for him to be home on a Saturday night." Esme said with a smile as she stood. "I'll go get some snacks."

"Thanks mom!" Emmett said as he turned to run up the stairs to his room.

"Who's Jasper?" Alice spoke up in curiousity.

"Jasper is Rosalie's younger brother. He's 15, a freshman." Edward explained. Alice's eyes lit up, and I immediately knew that look.

"C'mon Bella, let's go get ready!" Alice said jumping up and pulling me up from the couch, away from Edward's arms.

"Alice why? We're just hanging out at home."

"Bella, have you seen yourself?" she giggled, pulling me in front of the mirror. I gawked at my reflection. I did look terrible. My hair that I never brushed when I got out of the shower was all matted and gross. My face was still shining from all the tears I had shed. I was also wearing an oversized hoodie and sweats. Alice was right- I was in no condition to meet Emmett's girlfriend. Sighing, I followed her up the stairs to our joined bedroom.

"Okay hang on, let me pick out your outfit. I already know what I'm gonna wear because I was thinking about it downstairs. But I haven't gotten a chance to look through your closet that Esme stocked yet so give me a minute!" Alice said as I nodded and sat on the vanity stool in the bathroom. When Alice said to give her a minute, it was literally a minute before she rushed back in smiling.

"Not too crazy, right Alice?" I asked, worried.

"Nah don't worry Bellsy, jeans and a cute top. Now let's focus on makeup!" I laughed and let her do what she wanted. While she was only 14, she was a makeup genius and I trusted her completely. Thankfully she kept it simple with only foundation, a thin line of top eyeliner, and mascara, and then a touch of pink gloss. She then brushed out my hair and pulled it back into a simple, yet very elegant ballet bun, where she then tied a dark blue ribbon around the bun into a pretty silk bow. I then sat as I watched her touch up her already flawless makeup and hair.

"Here girls, dinner on the go. I realized Bella hasn't eaten a thing today so eat, right now!" Esme said as she came into the bathroom with a tray with two bowls of chicken noodle soup. We both smiled our thanks as she exited the room, leaving us alone again. I just stared down at my bowl while Alice took six huge spoonfuls.

"Bella, you have to eat. For you and the baby." Alice said. As soon as she mentioned my baby I nodded and then started eating. I finished my entire bowl, and sat back, very proud of myself for keeping it down this time. Alice smiled too as she finished her touchups and ran to her room to change. She came back in the bathroom wearing coral skinny jeans with a light gray sweater, and then a matching coral infinity scarf. She then had on simple gray flats, a coral bracelet, and diamond earrings. She, like always, looked stunning.

"Jeez, when did my baby sister grow up!" I said, ruffling her hair, to which she shrieked in response and fixed her hair in the mirror.

"C'mon Bell, time for your outfit." She said, dragging me yet again by the hand into my room. Laying on my bed was my outfit: light wash skinny jeans, a white sequined tank, and a dark blue fluffy cardigan that matched the bow in my hair perfectly. I quickly changed into the outfit, amazed that something so beautiful could be so comfortable.

"Alice how do you do it?" I gawked in the mirror.

"Not done yet silly!" she giggled as she handed me a pair of diamond studs and a long sliver chain necklace. I then slipped on the pair of blue flats she handed me.

"Alice, you are amazing!" I said, hugging her gently. I knew that she, like me, was still in pain from the many bruises littering our bodies. I looked at the clock which read 4:30pm. Perfect timing. The two of us then headed down the stairs to the kitchen, bringing Esme the empty tray.

"You two ate everything?" Esme asked, shocked. I smiled.

"Yes, and so far I've been able to keep it down." I said, genuinely proud of myself. Esme smiled too, giving me a gentle hug. Just then Emmett burst into the kitchen.

"Looking good Em." I said with a smile as I took in his appearance. He had on black jeans with a long sleeved purple sweater which was stretched against his muscled body. He smiled and winked at me.

"I gotta look good if I'm seeing my Rosie." He said with a smile. He, Alice, and I then left the kitchen and wandered into the living room, where we sat on the couch. After 5 minutes Edward finally came down the stairs, and I swear my jaw dropped at his beauty. He was wearing dark washed jeans and a casual green button down shirt, that brought out his stunning emerald eyes. Once again, I was dazzled by Edward Cullen.

"You look very lovely Bella." He said with a smile as he made his way over to the couch I was on, taking my hand and pressing his lips against it. I smiled, immediately relaxing from the nervousness building up inside me upon meeting Rosalie. Edward broke away from my gaze to look at Alice. "You look very nice too Alice." He said, being a gentleman.

"Thanks Eddie." Alice blushed. Edward smiled.

"Hey, how come you always get so angry if I call you Eddie, but Alice does it and nothing happens!" Emmett said from across the room. Edward chuckled.

"Well Emmett, maybe it's just cause I'm the coolest baby sister in the entire world and he just loves me more than you!" Alice said with a giggle.

"She has a point." Edward said smiled his perfect crooked smile. Just then the doorbell rang.

"They're here!" Emmett said, jumping from his seat and almost running to the door. I watched him open the door and I could hear the smile in his voice as he welcomed our guests. He then stepped aside to reveal the two most stunning blondes I had ever seen.

**A/n: CLIFFHANGER!(: well it's not too serious of a cliffy but still. Lol I have 2 more days of school left until SUMMER VACATION! Gah cannot wait! But review review review and maybe I'll update a lot sooner!(:**

**~rosalie3**


	10. Chapter 10

Bella POV

"_They're here!" Emmett said, jumping from his seat and almost running to the door. I watched him open the door and I could hear the smile in his voice as he welcomed our guests. He then stepped aside to reveal the two most stunning blondes I had ever seen._

"Bella, and Alice of course, this is Rosalie. And that is her younger brother Jasper." Emmett introduced as I couldn't help but gawk at them as I stood up and walked forward. Rosalie was just as gorgeous as Emmett had led on, with long blonde hair with a gentle curl at the bottom. She had huge eyes, a sort of violet color, surrounded by thick dark lashes. She wore an amazing deep red V-neck shirt with dark washed skinny jeans. She was very thin and tall, and her height was added to by the cream heeled boots she had her jeans tucked into. She was definitely the type of girl that could be a supermodel and one who made every other girl in the room feel less superior. I immediately felt so much less than her, especially because I was so broken. I managed to break away my gaze from Rosalie for a second to take in the boy next to her. He was tall and lanky, and you could tell he was still growing, even though he was already taller than his sister. For a young boy he was muscled nicely, but still no where near Emmett's muscles. He had the same shade of blonde hair as his sister, and it was slightly long for a guy, covering his ears. The two would have looked like twins if it wasn't for his shining blue eyes. He was dressed nicely but casual like everyone else, in a simple white V-neck tee and gray jeans, with colorful Nike tennis shoes. All together, they were beautiful.

"Hi." I squeaked out, "It's nice to finally meet you Rosalie."

"It's lovely to meet you too Bella. Emmett would always talk about you." Rose said with a smile as she gently shook my hand. She then glanced at Emmett and smiled, and I was immediately comforted by the love that was clearly between them. Feeling like I was intruding on their moment, I looked away and over to Jasper. I was about to say something to him when I noticed his eyes were fixed on something across the room. I followed his gaze to find Alice staring straight back, wide eyed. I smiled and walked back to the couch, sitting next to Edward. As I sat down, his arm slipped around my shoulders, and I immediately felt more at ease. I still didn't know what it was, but my body yearned for his touch, and as long as he was near me and we were touching in some way I felt safe. Safe in his arms. But I was crazy because he could never want me like that.

"Well what do you want to do?" Emmett asked as he and Rose sprawled out the couch opposite the one Edward and I had settled onto. Jasper sat in a chair next to the one Alice occupied.

"Well what is there to do?" Alice asked.

"Board games, movies, video games… I don't know we have a little bit of everything." Edward replied.

"A board game sounds nice. That way we can all talk. If we watched a movie we would all just sit in silence." Rosalie laughed, a beautiful bell-like sound. Everyone began to agree with Rose, and then they all turned to me. Realizing they were waiting for me to respond I quickly spoke up.

"Board games sound fun."

"Yay, board games it is!" Alice said with a smile. She went to the closet Edward pointed out to her and brought a game to play. We all sat down on the floor and began the game.

"Anyone hungry?" Esme said entering the room. It was three hours and 5 games later. Everyone noded in reply and followed Esme into the kitchen where she had everything set out on the table for tacos.

"TACOS!" Emmett cheered as he ran to the table and sat down. WE all laughed and followed his lead. As everyone started grabbing at everything around the table I just sat there.

"Bella honey, are you alright?" Esme asked. I looked at her and nodded.

"I'm fine Esme, thank you for all of this. I'm just not really hungry." I said. And I was telling the truth. For the past few years I ate very little only when I was really hungry. I never ate that much because I knew Phil would get mad if I got 'fat', and I also knew that I would most likely throw up whatever I ate during the day during my late-night beatings.

"Bella I understand that but you really need to eat something." Esme said. I looked at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry Esme I can't. May I please be excused?" I asked. She sighed and nodded, and I stood and walked to my room. Once there, I plopped onto my bed as a memory overtook me.

"_Mmmmm, Tacos!" Alice smiled as she came into the kitchen. Today was a really good day. Aside from it being a Saturday, Phil was gone before we woke up, and the two of us actually got some time to sleep in. Lorraine had left the day before for a weekend to herself. Alice and I had the whole day to ourselves, alone at home. It was great, so I decided to make a fun dish that I knew would make her even happier._

"_Let's sit down and eat before anyone comes home." I said smiling as well. The two of us sat and began eating. Alice was on her second taco as I was finishing my first before we heard the door open. Terror immediately filled me as I rushed to grab my plate from the table and stick it in the sink before he saw. I wasn't allowed to eat. Heavy footsteps walked from the front door to the kitchen, and I realized there wasn't one set of footsteps, but three. Phil came through the doorway, with Ben on his left, and Louis on his right._

"_Were you eating young lady?" Phil asked. I didn't respond, I only put my head down in shame. Suddenly a fist mad contact with my face. "Answer me when I speak to you bitch!" he yelled._

"_Yes Phil. I ate one taco." I whispered._

"_How many times do I have tell you not to eat anything Isabella. Ben and Louis come over for some fun and now they have to worry about you being fat? It's disgusting!" Phil said as he sat down at the table across from Alice. He smiled up at the two men standing in our house. "You boys can take her now. Have fun." I looked from Phil to Ben who was now making his way towards me. _

"_Hey Bellsy. Ready for some fun?" he asked with a smile, before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder, bringing me upstairs to the guest room. Louis followed him up there. They threw me onto the bed before beating me and ripping all my clothes off. Suddenly Louis had my pinned on my back with my arms over my head, and Ben had situated himself at my entrance. _

"_Ready Isabella?" Louis laughed, as he reached a grimy hand down to stroke my breast._

"_After tonight, you'll never want to eat your silly tacos ever again." Ben grinned, before he plunged himself into me, and a bloodcurdling scream left my lips._

"Bella!" I was a soft velvet voice say to me. It took me a second to realize I was not only screaming in my memory, but I was also screaming in real life. As soon as I heard that voice whisper my name, my screams stopped, and I opened my eyes to find Edward, Emmett, and Esme staring down at me. Seeing the worry on their faces I rolled over and sobbed into my pillow. Then two cool strong arms I had come to know so well wrapped their arms around me. I looked up into Edwards face once, then looked up to the others, but they weren't there anymore.

"They left, to give you some space." Edward said softly. I nodded and curled my entire body into his chest.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Bella I've told you, you have nothing to be sorry for." Edward said his voice broken. I looked up to find a few tears staining his cheeks.

"You're crying?" I said. He nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He chuckled. "I guess it's just that I care so much for you already and I hate to see you hurt or upset." He said in all honesty. His words made a bright smile spread across my face.

"Edward thank you. I don't know what it is, but you make me feel safe, happy, and relaxed. I could never thank you enough." He smiled back at me.

"Bella I will always be here whenever you need me, I promise you." He said simply. I sighed and laid my head back down on his chest with a smile, as I slowly drifted again into a blissful sleep.


End file.
